La persona que yo ame
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Un poema de Shuichi que refleja sus sentimientos para su persona más especial la cual no corresponde a sus sentimientos, pero le es imposible sacarlo de su mente y corazón, quizás este poema se transforme en una canción de Bad Luck
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo único: La persona que yo ame**

Un hombre de 25 años se encontraba acostado en el pasto, de aquel parque, con mirada puesta en el cielo, sus parpados inflamados de tanto llorar, su cabello rosa estaba totalmente sucio y desordenado, llevaba puesta una vieja camisa y unos short que decían gritos que eran de otra persona, le quedaban grandes y estaban viejos. Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor pensaban que era algún indigente, dejaban una moneada cercas suyo, algunos otros pesaban llamar al psiquiatrico.

Él estaba perfectamente bien, tan bien que sentía que su corazón le explotaría, que estaba tan vivo por que el dolor no se iba, por las ansias de acabar con su vida y no se capaz de hacerlo, de tener

Él era el volcalista de Bad Luck, tenía todo que podía pedir, menos el corazón de la persona que más amaba, a pesar de todos estos años juntos, todo había terminadó esa noche, cuando regreso a su departamento y encontro a una mujer desnuda, en la bañera y Yuki descanzando placidamente en la cama.

Le pareció una película de terror lo que vivio esa noche pero era verdad, trato de encontrar alguna buena justificación como, se les pasaron las copas o algún lavado de cerebro, pero le dijo con todo descaro

_**¿Ah? Es mi amante. **_

En ese momento habías corrido con todas tus fuerzas, buscandó olvidarte de aquella imagen que te perturbaba, que destrozaba todo tu mundo en tan solo un instante, pero que por más que te perdiste en ti mismo no lograste olvidarte de esa imagen que te martirizaba.

_¿Eres un maldito cobarde?_

Escuchaba decir a Hiro, su mejor amigo, mientras estaba atado aquella cama de hospital, en su rostro se veía decepción, un hermoso arreglo de flores estaba aun lado de su cama, provenía de Yuki, tan perfecto, tan Yuki.

Él había escapado esa noche del hospital, no quería volver a caer en las garras del amor, quería ser libre, se escondió de todos olvido su propio nombre, solamente llevaba en sus manos un simple pedazo de papel y una lapicera, garabateo un poema...

Corazón ya date porvencido, hazlo sino quieres salir más herido esa persona jamás te amo.

La persona que ame tenía una belleza tan exquisita, frío como el hielo y tan caliente como un volcán.

La persona que yo ame es capaz de subirte a la gloria en un instante y bajarte al infierno eternamente.

La persona que yo ame, me dio tantos momentos de felicidad, pero me dio otros tantos de amargura.

La persona que yo ame fue mi gran amigo y nunca será mi enemigo.

La persona que yo ame medio la oportunidad de sonrier muchas veces, aunque pague eso con mis lágrimas.

La persona que yo ame me dio la oportunidad de amar, de sentir y de vivir, que siempre agradecere

La persona que yo ame tenía un exquisito sentido de humor, una veces cruel pero tan fino.

La persona que yo ame me se preocupaba por mi, deseaba mi bienestrar.

La persona que yo ame me dejo de amar.

La persona que yo ame...eres tú Yuki...

Su corazón daba su último suspiro de vida, quedando sus ojos abiertos y mirando al cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: LA PERSONA QUE NO SUPE AMAR **

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que Shuichi Shindou tuvo aquel intentó de suicidio, por un milagro de Dios fue encontrado antes de que el veneno recorriera en su totalidad el torrente sanguíneo del cantante. Yuki corrió a su lado, cuidándolo con una devoción absoluta por su propia estupidez estuvo a punto de perder a la persona que amaba, solamente por el deseo de probarse así mismo que aun poseía poder sobre los otros, que el atractivo Yuki Eiri era grande y que su corazón no lo había robado un chiquillo sin más chiste, que hacerlo reír, sacarlo de su zona de confort, llorar, amar, soñar todo eso lograba, sin proponérselo.

-Perdóname.-pronunciaba al pie de su cama, ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo lo llevo a ese extremo?

-Debe salir señor, el paciente no puede estar aquí.-decía la enfermera.

-No me separaré de él.-le responde con una fuerte determinación, que la mujer solamente pudo dejarle permanecer a su lado.

Pero es más fácil hablar que hacer las cosas, ¿No es así? Querido escritor, todos estuvieron a tu lado apoyándote y dándote los ánimos, admiraban aquel hombre que entrega su vida por su bella durmiente que no despierta y que quizás dormirá por siempre. Eres el cabello de ojos triste que esperar a su dama, todas las lagrimas que le hiciste derramar quedaron pagadas ante los demás, puños cerrados impotencia se podía ver, amores platónicos a tu persona nacieron, si Shuichi despertará sabría cuanto lo amas. Es curioso en verdad, que si ese amor se lo hubieras demostrado cuando tenía los ojos abiertos, es moría de nuevo lleno de felicidad.

Las pregunta de Nakano ¿Qué fue lo que provoco que él hiciera esa estupidez? Nunca tuvieron respuestas, se culpaba así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta del estado de su amigo, concentrarse en su propia felicidad, su primer hijo con Ayaka lo había alejado de un hermano para él, aunque si bien nunca lo quiso confesar el había sentido algo… más por él. Su mundo perfecto no le había permitido ver el sufrimiento del otro. Que mal amigo era.

Su hermana se culpaba de no estar cercas de él, sus padres se reclamaban mutuamente la situación, todos quienes lo amaban tenían algo de que culparse, todos menos Yuki quien siempre había hecho tan feliz a Shuichi, claro lo hacía llorar a veces, pero todo eso quedo olvidado en un instante.

Los años pasan y destruyen hasta la voluntad más firme, todos reanudaron su vida, aun con el dolor de saber que su amigo estaba en coma, ¿Qué más podían hacer? La vida sigue y no se detiene, tenían sus familias y una carrera, el amor de su vida a su lado. Shucihi es la princesa que todos van a ver esperando que despierte, primero todos los días y después las visitas se hicieron cada vez más esporádicas, hasta una visita al mes.

Pero dos reyes tomaron el lugar de todos, el rey de dos caras, una dulce y la otra seductora, una reina que debe acompañar a su rey, una mujer de belleza perfecta como el hielo. Ambos convirtieron en parte de su mundo a la pequeña princesa la bella durmiente. Hablaban de un mundo ideal.

Al despertar el hombre de cabellos rosados sufrió un cambio radical, habían pasado ya casi cinco años del accidente y prácticamente todos los doctores dijeron que era hora de renunciar que despertará de aquel estado, ¿Un milagro o una maldición lo hicieron despertar?. Shuichi solamente acepto por amigos a los reyes de la belleza como el hielo, convirtiéndose así mismo en el príncipe del hielo, había renunciado al titulo de la princesa, que busca que el príncipe. Pero para Yuki que no sabía nada de esto, el rey del hielo, que alguna vez fue el rey de la amistad y de la seducción no era más que un estorbo.

Ese desgraciado como bien le había apodado el escritor, se intrometía en todos sus asuntos como pareja, manipulando a su idiota para que hiciera lo que él deseaba, llevándolo a fiestas todo el tiempo, viajes excesivos, giras de 8 meses y una semana de descanso, solamente recibiendo de su novio llamadas esporádicas para confirmar que no hubiera muerto, bastantes rumores corrían entorno al cantante de Bad Luck, con Sakuma vino a su vida una mujer de nombre Marsshy Stanton de quien era productor, una ninfomana, bulímica cantante de una banda, que le hacía secuela en todas sus ideas.

-¿Donde estará ese baka?-se preguntaba Yuki, dando vueltas por su departamento como un león enjaulado, maldiciendo constantemente a esos tres.

-Quien sabe.-respondió un moreno, quien jugaba solitario en la computadora, levantando la vista disimuladamente a su hermano.

-¿Especifícame que estas haciendo aquí?-cuestiono el rubio.

-¿Haciéndote compañía hermano? Además si TU nunca vas a verme, ¿Por qué no vengo yo a ti? No debe de tardar.-respondió Tatsuha

-Esta noche dormirá en el balcón.-azoto la puerta por décima cuarta vez en la noche, esperando que el hombre de 30 años se dignara ya en aparecer.

-Si aja ¿Qué más?-dijo Tatsuha

-Cállate.- expreso Yuki.

Lo cierto es que Yuki estaba padeciendo lo que por muchos años había padecido su amante una indiferencia total, las ganas de cuestionar siempre ¿Dónde estás? Y no poder obtener ni una respuesta, sufrir en silencio por el amor de esa persona, esperando obtener un cariño, una simple palabra para ti, ¿Qué se siente Yuki? Regresar en las noches y hablar solamente con la pared.

¿Qué se siente? Hacerle el amor a una fotografía, hacer castillos en el aire, imaginarte un mundo con esa persona y esa persona siendo feliz fuera de tu mundo, se transforma en una enorme pesadillas, en un cuento del terror donde no eres capaz de encontrar salida. Había tenido tanto tiempo el corazón de él, que el día que lo perdiste te fue fácil suponer que lo tendrías de regreso con solamente un poco de esfuerzo, con algunas palabras dulces ya obtendrías su perdón y el cuento de hadas seguiría.

Que equivocado estuviste famoso escritor, heredero de un fabuloso templo, amado por tantos e idolatrado por otros tantos, tan hermoso narciso enamorado de si mismo y su propia existencia, nunca pudo ver más que su propio dolor y placer. ¿Sufres la soledad?

-Vamos.-expresó un hombre bastante atractivo de cabello rosa, vestido con unos pantalones de piel, una chamarras negra, sus labios rojos.

-No estamos muy cansados y tú deberías de irte a casa, Yuki debe estar esperando.-le expresa paternalmente Hiroshi Nakano, quien ya era un padre de familia, su esposa lo esperaba ya en el estacionamiento con sus dos gemelos Yue y Aki.

-No es demasiado temprano, pero irme a encerrar al departamento si ustedes no quieren ir me voy con Ryuichi a festejar.-responde Shuichi con desdén, en su rostro se podía notar su rostro apático.

Unas pisadas resuenan por el escenario, era un hombre de cabello verdoso corto, quien vestía un conjunto muy similar al de pelirrosa, la única variable visible era el color blanco, con él se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos hasta los tobillos rubia platinada, mismo conjunto en color morado, ambos tenían una mirada altanera, que lejos habían quedado los tiempos en los que Ryuichi se comportaba como un niño.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó un atractivo Sakuma, los años al igual que a los vinos le sentaban mejor.

-Si ninguno quiere ir, con su permiso.-dijó Suichi

La mujer permaneció en silencio tomando del brazo al vocalista, dando un suave roce en sus labios, Sakuma le tomó del otro brazo y dio un mordisco aquel cuello delicioso, nadie le sorprendería esas muestras pasionales, simplemente consideraban que era un juego de parte de su amigo, que nada era enserio ¿Lo era?

Una limosina llevaba a los tres vocalistas a un famoso lugar de la ciudad, los enormes anuncios, los coches a toda prisa, solamente les daban un momento más intimo, el ruido se había convertido en su aliado. Sakuma se encontraba sobre Shindou, sus labios besaban aquel pecho desnudo, sus manos se encargaban de aquel molesto pantalón, ansiaban palpar aquel miembro, que tenía tan solo unas horas de haber probado.

-Los demás se han vuelto unos aburridos.-expresaba entre gemidos Shuichi.

-Tienes muchas razón.-expresó Sakuma.

La mujer permanecía callada y observaba divertida las caricias y toques que se daban ambos cantantes, relamió sus labios al ver el pecho desnudo del menor hombre, era interesante.

Llegaron al lugar de moda después de hora, ambos hombres acomodaban sus ropas, salieron del coche, para cubrir las apariencias, los reporteros fotografiaban ansiosos a todas las celebridades que acudían al lugar, Sakuma caminó del brazo de su representada, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, bastantes rumores se esparcían en torno a esta nueva pareja, algunos roces, coqueteos, ¿La publicidad no se consigue gratis o si?

Shindou saludaba a sus fans, tomándose fotos con ellas, repartiendo algunos, quienes se convirtieron en sus fieles seguidoras y en el motor de su vida, entraron al lugar, tomaron algunas bebidas, ambos hombres salieron a la pista privada.

-Mientras nosotros lo haremos.-Suichi se pone a bailar con la música candente que se escucha, al igual que Sakuma sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Suichi y este ni se inmuta, parece disfrutar con placer y deseo.

-Cada oportunidad es única en esta vida no te olvides Ryuichi.-expreso una mujer desde el privado de ese antro, mientras bebía, sus cabellos se esparcían por la silla.-Solamente tienes una para robarlo de _ese. _

-¿Gusta otra cosa?-preguntó el mesero.

En la casa se encontraba Yuki escribiendo en su computadora, eran las 3 am, había consumido veinticuatro cervezas, dos cajetillas de cigarros, el humo del último cigarrillo aun se consumía en el cenicero que tenía a un costado de su computador. Sentía su cabeza le estallaba, sus ojos estaba irritados apenas podía ver.

**-**Tengo sueño.-se quejaba un pelinegro, ojeaba unas revistas.

-Vete a dormir a tu CASA.-agregó un rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Te voy a llevar para que mejores ese humorcito que traes.-expresó el moreno acercándose a sus hermano, estaba preocupado por el mayor.

-No iré a esos lugares de mala muerte que acostumbras visitar, tengo mucho que escribir, y bastante hago con tenerte en esta casa y no botarte.-respondió el rubio tajantemente.-Yo voy a lugares con clase.

-…-intenta abrazarlo.

-Atrás.-dice Yuki, aventando a su hermano contra el suelo.

Daba vueltas por el departamento, el menor ruido en la puerta le hacía pensar que había llegado y corría a su habitación para hacerse el dormido, hacerle entender que no le importaba lo que hacía con su vida, el moreno enarco una ceja y tomo una cerveza del refrigerador, conforme las horas pasaban fueron vaciándose las latas, los cigarros se acabaron. Yuki tenía en sus manos su celular, no le marcaría a ninguno de sus amigos, no era una mocosa enamorada para estar vigilando a su novio, ¡Para nada! Si el imbecil no llegaba esta bien, siguió escribiendo toda la noche en su computadora la novela más dulce y perfecta, que alguien pudiera soñar .

Las horas pasan, Tatsuha había sido vencido por el sueño, en el reloj de la pared de la sala marcaba las 7:00 am, Yuki salio del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, el timbre sonaba tan fuerte que le hicieron terminar su ducha precipitada, maldecir a su hermano que ni es podía hacer, abrir una simple puerta.

**-**Buenos días.-expresó Suichi muy fresco, unas pisadas se escucharon por las escaleras, eran de unos tacones de mujer pudo distinguir.

-Buenos.-Yuki estaba sorprendido de la desfachatez del de su amante.-días.

-Vengo cansando Yuki.-dice el pequeño besando al rubio, entrado al departamento muy alegre.

-¿En donde estabas?-pregunto el rubio.

-¡Quiero que me expliques que horas de llegar son estas! Esta casa no es un hotel para que llegues a la hora que se te da la gana.-expresa Yuki bastante molesto.

-¿Pero si llegue temprano? Son las 7:00 am.-dice lazándose a sus brazos como siempre.

_**¿Qué sientes haberlo tenido todo y perderlo en un instante?**_

_**Saber que esa persona te amaba con todo su ser,**_

_**Que eras su único mundo**_

_**Y ahora solamente puedes tener su cuerpo**_

_**Pero no su corazón.**_

_**Arrepentirte de todo el dolor que le causaste**_

_**Pedirle a Cronos que regrese el tiempo para saberlo amar**_

_**Pero el padre tiempo no te lo ha concedido.**_

_**Ahora vives arrepentido y deseoso de una mirada de amor**_

_**Lo mismo que el esperaba todas las noches y nunca fuiste capaz de darle**_

_**Sufrir en carne propia lo que fue su dolor y ahora es el tuyo,**_

_**Y a todo esto preguntarte**_

_**¿De qué vale tu hermosura, tu dinero o posición? **_

_**Si lo has perdido a él por una estupidez**_

_**Llora amargamente al saber la verdad, y no poderle reclamar nada**_

_**Por temor a perderlo más. **_

_**¿Dignidad? ¿Qué es eso? **_

_**¿Amor propio? ¿Con qué se come?**_

_**Temor a perderlo el que siento todas las noches**_

_**Cuando el no regresa.**_

_**¿Por qué no supe amarte?**_

Ahora lo vez dormir y añorar un beso de su parte, pero ya es demasiado tarde su corazón se encuentra muy lejos de ti, quedas dormido a su lado, asegurándote que mañana todo estará bien y que lo que han vivido es solamente un sueño, no mejor dicho una pesadilla de la cual despertaras y todo seguirá igual, tu siendo feliz a su lado. ¿Tal vez?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: LA PERSONA QUE NUNCA ME AMO**

Soy el espectador de esta historia de amor del famoso escritor y el carismático cantante, al parecer todos giramos en su mundo, como si sufriéramos la fuerza de atracción de su relación de la cual no es imposible liberarnos. Pero lamento desilusionarlos esta vez no les relataré su vida, quien contará su historia es un hombre de nombre Tatsuha Usagi el hermano menor de Mika y Eiri, mejor conocido como Yuki Eiri.

Soy el encargado del templo de la familia, en quien ha recaído la responsabilidad, puesto que mi hermano ha rechazado hacerse cargo, se convirtió en novelista famoso que es su gran sueño y no regreso nunca más al templo después de la muerte de nuestro padre. Al no haber heredero pasa al siguiente hijo, soluciones practica. Pero realmente no me molesta ser el sucesor, gozo de mis privilegios aunque no me pueda ausentar con facilidad del templo. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una situación digna de una película pornográfica, mi hermano y su pareja teniendo una reconciliación, tengo sed voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina, tomando un par de cubos de hielos del refrigerador.

Me quedaré como todos los viernes de fin de mes en su departamento. Shuichi durará poco en regresar a sus giras, y mi hermano se quedará en la casa esperando a que regrese, tal como él lo hacía cuando mi hermano se perdía, lo esperaba tal como Penélope a Ulises,

Mi amor contrario al de mi hermano nunca fue correspondido, siempre fue unilateral, ¿De quién estuve enamorado? Su nombre es Ryuichi Sakuma, un de los hombres más atractivos de Japón, su carisma no se compara con ninguno, él es simplemente perfecto y al pasar los años su belleza aumenta, no creerías cual es su edad verdadera, luce aun más joven que los que están en sus veintitantos o tal les parezca descabello aun los quinceañeros. Se habla de un mito si su belleza es causa de un pacto demoniaco o simplemente.

Lo ame durante tantos años, que casi me convierto en arena, esperando a que su corazón pudiera sentir algo por mi aunque fuera simplemente un pensamiento, con eso hubiera sido feliz eternamente. Su sonrisa se clavaba en mi mente noche y día, me acostaba recreándola en mi mente, dormía soñándola y pensaba en su brillante sonrisa todo él. Todo lo que hacía era mi mundo, lo que le duele, lo que necesita, lo que sueña, lo que le desea, lo convertí en mi prioridad, dejándome completamente de lado.

No me importaba yo mismo, más que hacerlo feliz, hacerlo tan dichoso y el único pago que deseaba era un abrazo suyo, solamente un abrazo, y con eso podía sentir mi corazón latir tan fuerte, que se volvió mi aire. Cualquier cosa que me daba era mi mayor tesoro, si me hubiera dicho te amo, seguramente hubiera muerto en ese lugar.

Nunca lo bese o lo toque, solo lo soñaba y en esos sueños eran tan reales que podía decir que era tan feliz, que despertaba agitado gritando su nombre, con necesidad y anhelo. Se a quien realmente ama, y no puedo competir contra él. Sus tristezas eran mis tristezas, sus alegrías eran la mías, no me importaba tener que compartirlo con otro, ya que en la noche cuando estuviera solo en su habitación sería al primero quien llamaría y quien sabe a que le teme o que es lo que le hace feliz.

Me entregue a él sin pedirle que me amará, solamente con que estuviera un pedacito pequeño en su corazón me era más que suficiente, eso me bastaba para ser feliz un día más, para estar a su lado sin pedirle nada.

Pero una noche le note preocupado, estaba bebiendo te y entro a la habitación con la rapidez de un tifón, en su rostro se notaba una infinita ansiedad, su cabello estaba revuelto, había estado tirando de el, sus labio inferior estaba mordido. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, algo me decía que en ese momento no tenía que estar en ese lugar, que tenía que haber volado lejos y regresar al día siguiente o a la semana próxima que sabría algo que no deseaba, pero era un completo y estupido masoquista, mejor dicho estaba enamorado.

Me atreví abrir mi boca, cuestionando ¿Qué le pasaba? No me quería decir nada, se negaba a contestarme esas simples palabras, esquivando mi mirada, mis pasos con prisa, pero seguí insistiendo, algo pasaba y sabía que si se quedaba en tu interior te seguiría matando y cualquier cosa que te haga daño la trato de alejar de ti.

-He discutido con Shuichi.-me responde temblando, estaba muy nervioso su cuerpo temblaba, quise abrazarlo, pero no me dejo hacerlo, se abrazaba así mismo, buscando darse calor.

-No puede ser tan grave.-le conteste, se habrían peleado por alguna tontería eso pensé, pero su mirada me hizo congelarme no era eso, pase saliva un presentimiento me hizo taladrar el corazón.

-¡Le dije que yo sabía que hacer de mi vida!-me gritó, expresando toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo, descargando conmigo todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba y que si no lo hacía terminaría por hacerle daño.-¡Había tomado y le dije eso!-no terminaba las oraciones por completo, ya que esas palabras en su mente le hacen aun más daño, ya que las recuerda una y otra vez, le dolía tanto haberle lastimado, haber quebrado esa máscara ´de dulzura que siempre le recubría, pero que conmigo se había terminado tiempo atrás.

-Si hablas con él…-le trataba de decir.

-¡Que no entiendes!-me responde furioso, por no ser capaz de saber la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Entender qué señor Sakuma?.pregunte.

Sus labios se curvaron y me observaron detenidamente, pensaba que nunca se dio cuenta de mi amor por él, pero desde siempre lo tuvo muy en claro que estaba enamorado de él, por lo que se acercó a mi y beso mis labios, era la primera vez en cinco años de conocerlo que lo hacía, pensaba que viviríamos aquella historia de amor la cual ya había vivido una y mil veces en mi cabeza, pero lo que haría sería bajarme al infierno una y mil veces, hasta destrozarme

-Estoy enamorado de Shuichi.-contesta a mis palabras.-Desde siempre he estado enamorado de él.-sujeta mi rostro y clava esos ojos sobre los míos con burla en su mirada, como si lastimándome pudiera sanarse el mismo.-¿No entiendes qué nunca podré amarte?-me cuestiona, observando cuidadosamente cada una de mis acciones, quería ver si iba a llorar, si le iba insultar, quería autodestruirse y eso no se lo permitiría, aunque en esos momentos me estuviera muriendo por dentro.-Por qué le amo solamente a él.

No iba a llorar o correr como una señorita la que le han destrozado sus ilusiones, eso no es para mi, termine por abrazarlo, para que llorará sobre mi hombro como siempre, cuando me dije que lo protegería de si mismo, lo dije en verdad. Solamente me preocupaba el saber que su amor nunca sería correspondido, el dolor que sentiría cada vez al ver a la persona amada con otro y tener que mantener la sonrisa. Probablemente desde siempre ha sentido eso dolor, por eso lo oculta detrás de esa mascara de felicidad.

Esa noche comprendí que a pesar de amarle tanto, de siempre estar a su lado, mis sentimientos no le llegarían, ¿Debo seguir a su lado esperando? Seguir esperando que sus ojos se posen en los míos, en ese cuento de hadas que llevo años deseando vivir. ¿Abrir mis alas y volar lejos de él? Ninguna de las dos, por que cualquiera de las dos me mataría, lo que he entendido, que cuando esa persona no te pertenece, no puedes luchar contra el destino.

Esa noche lo tuve entre mis brazos, llorando por una persona que ama y que esta con otro, la calidez de su cuerpo, su rostro lloroso y su cabello despeinado fueron mi delirio, mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla. Al fin logré que se quedará dormido, pero el sonido del teléfono marco la hora despertar, estiré mi brazo izquierda para tomar el celular que se encontraba en las plantas de mis pies.

-¿Shuichi esta desparecido?-hable con la voz más que tenía, no quería despertarlo o preocuparlo demás.-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Eiri?

-Me encontró con otra mujer en nuestra cama.-responde el rubio escritor, con un hilo de voz.-Le he estado llamando a todos sus amigos pero nadie sabe de él.-guarda silencio, se escucha una mujer sollozando, parece ser su hermana.

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo.-escuchó decir a Ryuichi, quien me ha quitado el celular, en su voz se denotaba molestia e ira, se incorporo y fue a buscar su abrigo que estaba en el perchero- Pero en cuanto lo encontremos te mataré.

Esa noche todas mis ilusiones se hicieron pedazo, solamente pude ver la espalda de un hombre que daría todo por proteger a quien amaba. Salió a buscar a quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Y en esos momentos tuve mi respuesta, lo que tendría que hacer con el amor, si en un momento de esa noche creí que podría soportar más seguir con mi amor, era una mentira, me dolía hasta hacerme sangrar, hasta hacer perder la cordura.

Al igual que yo Ryuichi esperaría toda la vida a que Shuichi lo viera, pero la situación que se presentaba le daba la oportunidad de luchar por él, ya que mi hermano le había lastimado no se lo entregaría tan fácil. Saldré en unos momentos en búsqueda de Shuichi, en estos momentos solamente quiero cerrar los ojos y tirarme por las escaleras, para poder la memoria de mi nombre.

Ese recuerdo es uno de los más amargos de mi existencia cuando me di cuenta que el amor no es como siempre cree uno. Han pasado ya varios años de todo eso, no me morí por amar alguien que no me quiere, al contrario me hizo más fuerte, no niego que me preguntó ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Pero no existe un hubiera lo único que tenemos es nuestro propio presente, el querernos nosotros y no entregar todo a esa persona.

Algunas veces me he arrepentido de haberle amado así, pero prefiero haberle amado de esa manera a nunca haber sentido el amor, me cuestionó tantas cosas, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que no se enamorará de mi? Si era tan poca cosa, le vi cualidades al otro y le sentí tan perfecto, me infravalore y termine sintiendo como basura. Pero aun así a pesar de todo lo mal que me sentía logre sobreponerme.

El olvido no se logra un día para el otro, pueden pasar años para ser capaz de olvidar aquella persona que nos ha robado el corazón, y también que nunca lo logremos pero debemos lograr nuestra paz interior. Eso es lo que he pasado todo este tiempo.

Al principio le seguía buscando como siempre, tratando de entablar una conversación con él, aforrándome algo que nunca pudo ser, cometí ese error como cualquier enamorado. Y me negaba a ver que él quería que me alejará de su lado para no sufrir más. Que hermoso gesto, pero eso costaba mucho entenderlo.

Shuichi fue encontrando en un estado deplorable. ¡Demonios! Dije que les contaría mi historia de amor y lo que termino haciendo es hablar de ellos dos, ¿Será que nosotros no tenemos una propia historia? Eso lo estoy viendo. No se apartó de su lado, permanecía día y noche en el hospital, hasta que despertó su gran amor. Shuichi estaba herido de una forma brutal, le había entregado su corazón a Eiri, le amo y le idolatro, besaba el suelo que pisaba, perdió la esperanza en aquel amor.

Mi hermano se enfrentaba continuamente a Ryuichi dentro del hospital hablaban de lo imbecil que era el otro, sobre quien lo cuidaría en la noche, quien lo amaba realmente más. Mientras observaba aquellas discusiones, me di cuenta de que tan absurdo fue esperar a que me amará, todo el tiempo espero que cometiera el error de herirlo para tener su oportunidad.

Poco a poco se hicieron inseparables, aun con el arrepentimiento de mi hermano quien se convirtió en el más devoto novio, el cual ya no cometía errores sino que solo existía para amarle ese suceso llego demasiado tarde,

Shuichi se transformo en otra persona alguien mucho más sexual, le gusta jugar y embrutecer a los otros con su música, una sirena que te hechiza con su voz, llevándolos hasta la locura, a caer en es amor que nunca podrás tener, ese espejismo de pureza y sensualidad, aprendió muy bien de Ryuichi explotar aquella inocencia y perversidad que vuelve loco. Ahora es mi hermano quien sufre por amor, quien llora en silencio por no tener cercas a las persona que se ama, quizás él pueda tener de nuevo aquella historia de amor donde se tiene un final feliz, eso solamente el tiempo lo dirá.

Ryuichi sigue en los escenarios más vigente y es el músico más respectado de la industria, además de tener nuevos artistas a su cargo produciéndolos, su nueva mascota es una cantante hermosa de nombre Modoka, se dice que la belleza llama belleza y ellos tres son prueba de ello. Esa mujer cumple cada uno de los caprichos de su mentor, le ordena hablar altas horas de la noche a Shuichi solamente para que Ryuichi escuche su voz, siempre le invitaba a salir la mujer y terminando iendose por cualquier pretexto para estuviera solos.

El timbre suena son las doce del día, pasó por el cuarto de la pareja y no han tenido la menor intención de ser cuidadosos puesto que la puerta esta abierta y se pueden escuchar por toda la casa sus gemidos, no volveré a ver una película porno mejor vengo a la casa de mi hermano.

Al abrir la puerta quien se muestra es Modoka, seguramente Ryuichi quiere verlo, por eso la ha mandado, camina imponente dentro del lugar, sus caderas se mueven de manera sensual, sus labios teñidos de rojo y su largas pestañas, es una muñeca con su piel de porcelana.

-Dile a Shuichi que quiero verlo.-dice aquella mujer con una voz que denota claramente prisa, le desagradaba aquel departamento por lo que evitaba cualquier contacto con los muebles.

-Esta ocupado no puede recibirte.-le respondo a la mujer, ella se lleva su dedo meñique a la boca al escuchar los gemidos y suelta una risa burlona.-Adoro cuando gime, pero aquí no lo hace con tanto placer.

-Ja, ¿Me dirás que te acuestas con él?-le respondo de manera sarcástica, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, burlándome de aquellas palabras..

-Por supuesto que no.-se llevó su mano a su pecho mirándome de manera sorprendida, pero dispuesta a dar un golpe más.-Pero tu sabes con quien si, solamente sigue al lado de ese por que siempre ha pensando que lo ama, la costumbre puede ser más poderosa que el mismo amor.-mueve su cabeza al frente.-Así que lo esperaré, a mi siempre me querrá ver.

-Lo de ellos siempre ha sido amor, pero confundir el sexo con amor es realmente el peor error de todos.-les respondo, aquellas palabras que repetía la mujer eran dichas por Ryuichi, eso era lo que pensaba acerca de la relación de los otros dos.-Y la obsesión con amor es algo que siempre nos pasa.

Un gritó de placer se escucha de la recamara, ambos sabemos que han llegado al clímax, y que la verdadera batalla por Shuichi acaba de comenzar y otra vez todos estaremos implicados en ella, una vez más empezaremos a ver como el amor trastorna a las personas hasta volvernos títeres de el.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV.- LA PERSONA QUE AMO**

Ryuichi Sakuma es uno de los hombres más envidiados y admirados de todos, posee belleza, carisma y una gran voz, tiene todo lo que cualquier cantante sueña; un sólido grupo de seguidores, una excelente voz y una avasalladora personalidad que deja cautivo a quienes lo rodean, se podía decir que lo tiene todo. Pero existe algo que siempre se le fue negado y eso el amor.

El amor para el cantante siempre fue un tema tabú, persona de la cual se enamoraba, persona que amaba a otro y era feliz con esa persona. Es algo que le causaba tanto malestar, que termino poniendo en su rostro la mascara de eterna felicidad y solamente en el escenario era capaz de cambiar, liberar todos sus sentimientos y mostrar realmente al maduro Ryuichi, aquel hombre que con una sola de sus palabras era capaz de hacer perder la razón.

Triunfos siempre estuvieron en su vida, la palabra perder nunca la ha conocido, todo era el mundo que él deseaba. Los nombres de quienes estuvo enamorado ya no importan, en esos momentos están casados y con hijos. Algo irónico podría decirse que siendo él quien más propuestas de matrimonio tuvo y las cuales rechazo una por una, ya que no sentía más que amistad o interés por esas personas que le confesaron su amor. Amaba a quien no le correspondía y no podía corresponder a quien lo amaba.

Para él no existe genero en el amor, pero ni si quiera eso le ha permitido encontrar con quien compartir sus días, o una relación donde el amor no fuera unilateral, era ilógico que uno de los seres más deseados de todos, no fuera amado, algunas veces pensó que la frase "Nació para ser adorado, pero jamás amado" fue dicha para él. En medio de su gloria deseaba solamente la tranquilidad de una casa, ¿Quién pensaría? Que deseaba un plato caliente de sopa, sentarse en el balcón y ver el infinito del cielo, un hijo quien le diera un beso en su mejilla, alguien que realmente le necesitará, que fuera su ídolo, supiera quien realmente era Ryuichi Sakuma,. Daría su reino solamente por poder tener un poco de ese sueño.

Cuando le pidieron regresar de Estados Unidos para conocer aquel nuevo cantante, se emociono de poder regresar a su país, pero al conocer a Shuichi su corazón se acelero más, pensaba que se debía a la fuerza de atracción que ejercía el pelirrosa sobre quienes lo rodean. Pero no era de esa manera se encontraba soñando todo el tiempo con cantar a su lado.

Sus voces se sincronizaban a la perfección habían nacido para cantar juntas, eso se le quedo gravado en su mente y en su corazón, se lo pasaba soñando e imaginando ha ambos en un gran escenario, donde ellos disfrutaban de su música, aquella musa que los escogió para rendirle tributo.

-Modoka.-expresó aquel hombre quien observaba una fotografía de Shuichi y el juntos besándose en aquella playa del Mediterráneo, era una playa privada donde el acceso era restringido. Fue en ese lugar donde ambos se entregaron por primera vez en un idilio de amor que duraría solamente un par de semanas, por que tendrían que regresar a Japón, en esos momentos odiaba a su propio país. Para él hubiera sido perfecto quedarse en aquel sitio donde pudo besar por primera vez aquellos labios que eran su tormento. En esa playa fue donde sano las heridas de Shuichi, donde le hizo entender que el amor no tiene que destrozarte, ni hacer doler, que tiene que hacerte tocar las nubes siempre, la persona amada se convierte en tu mundo y que los demás no importan, lo único que importa es ser feliz a su lado.

-¿En que esta pensando Ryuichi?-pregunta la mujer, entregándole una taza de café, mientras se siente sobre sus rodillas muy cercana a él. Aquel hombre era un dios para ella, representaba el ideal de un cantante, ya que le había hecho conseguir su más preciado sueño, sus deseos eran ordenes para su persona.

-Shuichi tendrá que decidirse pronto, si realmente esta enamorado de él, o quiere tener una verdadera relación conmigo.-le comenta a la mujer mientras bebe el café, estaba tranquilo en su manera de actuar pero realmente estaba deseando hacer muchas cosas.-Llevamos ya varios años con esta situación y se esta volviendo insostenible.-suspirada pesadamente- O decidiré por él.

-Aguante un poco más Ryuichi.-le contesta la mujer observando al otro, permanecía con la espalda recta y sentada sobre su pies, la desesperación era algo que nunca vio en el rostro del cantante, debía ser el amor que siente por el otro que le hace actuar de esa manera.-La costumbre es lo que lo ata a él, la simple costumbre de estar juntos, ya que lucho tanto por ese amor, para todos lo que ellos están viviendo es un cuento de hadas.-río un poco.-Aunque todo cuento de hadas tiene su parte obscura.

-Lo se, pero es molesto que siempre tengamos que estar compartiéndolo.- Ryuichi responde guardando silencio, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Shuichi y él se convirtieron en amantes, supo desde un principio que el otro había caído en sus brazos por una jugarreta del destino. Todos tenían ya una vida, cuando el intento suicidarse no había otro más que le cuidará como él.

Pero eso no solo le bastaba, le hizo probar sus besos y embrujarlos con ellos, saboreo las mieles de un triunfo aun mayor al que estaba acostumbrado. Lo convirtió en el rey de todo, pensando que de esa manera se sentiría completamente feliz de ver a la persona que ama. Le compuso canciones de amor, que tardo tanto tiempo en comprender quien era la persona que le inspiraba esos sentimientos.

Pero lo cierto es que observarlo besar a otro, acariciarlo frente a los demás y que estos dijeran que era la pareja perfecta le hace hervir la sangre. Leer en los periódicos todas esas tonterías acerca de los dos era tan absurdo, que detrás de toda aquella perfección se encontraba él. El amante que siempre tiene que permanecer en la obscuridad, que tiene que dejar a todos formar parte de la fantasía.

El mundo perfecto, era Bad Luck triunfando en los escenarios, la amistad entre dos genios de la música, una familia amorosa que te acepta tal y como eres, una legión de fans y sobre todo el amor. Ese era el mítico Bad Luck, la mejor banda de todas. Lo que cualquier músico desearía tener para si.

Pero detrás de toda aquella perfección siempre habría algo de obscuridad, y la obscuridad era sus sentimientos por el cantante de la misma. Siempre haberlo visto y emocionarse con estar tan solo a su lado. Apoyarlo y querer solamente su felicidad. Ese era el Ryuichi bueno.

El que había intentado enamorarse de otro hombre de menor de los Uesugi Tatsuha, era un joven que lo admiraba desde el fondo de su corazón, alguien que le idolatraba, quien tenía sentimientos sinceros por él. Era un apuesto joven menor que él y eso le llegaba asustar, ya que las relación donde existía una fuerte diferencia de edades siempre terminaban en fracaso, los años en algún momento de la relación comienzan a notarse más, en un principio existe la admiración por la otra persona, la sensación de protección que dan.

Pero por más que se esforzaba el amor nunca nació, por lo que aquella noche, supo que tenía que romperle el corazón de una vez y para siempre. Si lo seguía atando nunca podría comenzar a olvidarle. Sabía que cada una de las palabras que le estaba diciendo le estaría matando, que destrozaría todas sus ilusiones de un solo golpe, pero eso mejor que estar sosteniendo ya una mentira.

Cuando había atravesado aquella puerta en medio de la noche para buscar a Shuichi, supone que Tatsuha se estaba quedando con el corazón destrozado, quiso regresar a él y prometerle tantas cosas. Pero no podía amarle, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, cualquiera diría que fue demasiado cruel, pero es lo mejor.

En el hospital siempre estaba al pie de la cama de su amado, y observaba con desagrado como el rubio entraba.

-¿Quieres venir a ver tu obra?-preguntaba Ryuichi de pie a la cama, observando con dulzura el rostro del ángel dormido y con odio al otro.-Si quieres te puedo traer cianuro para que lo termines de matar o mejor un ¿Cuchillo o una arma?.

-No digas estupideces.-responde el rubio escritor, quien sentía que su alma estaba pendiendo de un hilo, si el otro no era capaz de despertar tendría que morir, para así poder estar a su lado.-Eres tú eres el que esta sobrado aquí.

-Nunca lastimaría a Shuichi como lo haces tú, desde que lo conociste solamente lo has lastimado.-caminando unos cuantos para tomar su rostro como si fuera el más hermoso de los tesoros, que eso era para él.-Ni si quiera sería capaz de mirar a otras personas, él es mi mundo y yo seré el suyo.

-Los errores se pueden corregir, eso lo que haré.-le contestaba el rubio escritor, a esas palabras recibe de parte del cantante una burla.-Por sobre todas las cosas Shuichi me ama y nunca se alejará de mi lado.

-Tienes mucha razón y ese amor lo esta llevando al borde de la locura.-responde el cantante besando la frente de su bella durmiente, recibiendo al incorporarse un puñetazo por parte del otro.

Aquel alboroto causo que entraran enfermeras y doctores para intentar separarlos, ambos estaban envueltos en una pelea de puños, ambos golpeaban sus rostros, daban fuertes golpes en su estómagos, en sus piernas, tuvieron que golpear su nunca para que se separaran.

Tohma le propuso a Ryuichi convertirse en productor musical para ayudar a su querido Eiri, de esa manera estaría por completo ocupado creando música y con la promoción propia y la de su artista, un mundo que no podría incluir al hospital, pero eso no detuvo a Ryuichi por el contrario, llevaba a la mujer al cuarto del pelirosa, donde ponía a cantar a la mujer aquellas canciones que componía para su bella durmiente, corregía lo que no le gustaba.

Aquella mujer se convirtió en la manera de expresar sus sentimientos por él otro, a la mujer le escogió un nombre artístico "Modoka" no sabe cosas innecesarias sobre ellas, como es el nombre de sus padres o si tiene hermanos, la nacionalidad o cualquier cosa, le expresó claramente que cuando se convirtiera en cantante su vida se consagraría a la música, el amor pasaría a un segundo plano. Tendría un lienzo en blanco para trabajar, no se vería envuelta en un amor tormentoso como ellos tres. Aunque fue atrapada por la fuerza de gravedad en aquel triangulo.

Se formó una rutina, ir aquel cuarto de hospital todos los días, ensayar hasta que sus gargantas no dieran más, pelear con el escritor que quería prohibirles la entrada, quedarse afuera de la habitación con lápiz y papel para componer melodías, cuando era necesario salir pagar a una de las enfermeras para que le avisará cualquier cambio de la situación. Todo su mundo giró entorno a Shindou.

Shuichi despertó cuando escuchó cantar por primera vez "No me importa morir si me encuentro a tu lado" unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, siendo recibido en los brazos de aquel príncipe.

Supo que rechazó la posibilidad de un amor mucho más tranquilo al lado del menor de los Uesugi, un amor con la persona menor que él. Sabe que el camino es largo para conquistarlo, pero era una decisión que tomó pensando en todo lo que perdía y lo que no podía ganar.

Ahora los años han pasado y siguen en medio de aquel triangulo que representa la comodidad de los tres, pero no la felicidad por lo que tiene que tomar una decisión.

-¿En qué piensa Ryuichi?-pregunta Modoka.

-En lo que ha pasado todos estos años.-deja aquella silla donde ha permanecido sentando hasta ese momento.-Te he convertido en la idol más grande de Japón, el mercado asiático esa inundando con tu imagen y eres la mujer más deseada de todas.

-Se lo agradezco Ryuichi.-afirma la mujer de rubios cabellos platinados que caen sobre su espalda como una cortina.-Pero nunca podré ser tan deseado como usted o Shuichi.

-Considero que es necesario adentrarnos en el mercado europeo, no solamente conformarnos con Asia.-comenta Ryuichi caminando por la habitación, si Shuichi realmente lo amaba se iría a Europa con él, si realmente lo quería lo hará, las giras de promoción por Asia los habían acercado, pero esto era realmente iniciar como pareja.-Pasaremos alrededor de tres años en Europa las fechas ya están confirmadas, solamente regresaremos a Japón para hacer promoción de un nuevo álbum, posteriormente conquistaremos America.

-Es una gran noticia.-dice aquella mujer, el mercado europeo era un sueño que había estado anhelando desde hace tiempo, pero que solamente su productor sabía el momento en que lo comenzarían a fabricar.-Tengo que contarle a Shuichi de esta gran noticia.

-Bad Luck conquisto el mercado Europeo hace un par de años atrás, es tu turno de hacerlo.-le comenta parándose de su lugar y tomar las llaves de su camioneta que se encuentran sobre la mesa.-Si Shuichi hace esta gira, se convertiría en el mejor cantante de todos los tiempos.

-Hiroshi Nakano se ha convertido en uno de los mejores compositores.-comentaba mientras caminaba.-Pero al convertirse en padre de familia, las giras causan en el tristeza-le mira curiosa.-¿Cree qué aceptaría una gira como la que planeamos?

-K sabe que una gira de esta magnitud los consagraría como la mejor banda de todos los tiempos de Japón.-comenta Ryuichi.-Estados y auditorios en llenos totales, firmas de autógrafos.-enumeraba cada una de las cosas.-Entrevistas, presentarse noche tras noches en un importante lugar, se tienen que hacer sacrificios y esos sacrificios son pocos por lo que se obtendrá.

-Suguru Fujisaki será el más feliz por la gira.-era bien sabido el deseo del primo del presidente de la compañía se sobrepasar a su primo, y por eso los sacrificios que estuvo realizado y su entrega a su banda, hacerse de su propio nombre.-Siempre ha querido hacer su propia leyenda.

En el camino al domicilio del otro, su mente va fija en la idea, se ha cansando de ser solamente el amante. Detiene el coche para que la mujer se baje y vaya subiendo, mientras estaciona el coche. Nunca escondió sus intenciones del otro, al contrario se declaro su enemigo desde un principio. Remordimientos no existen en su mente, y la paciencia ha tenido para luchar. Ya ha pasado casi media hora en que llegaron.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver aun Shuichi hablando animadamente con Modoka ambos reían a carcajadas abiertas, contando anécdotas de sus giras, mientras Yuki estaba bebiendo una cerveza escuchando aquella conversación con una sonrisa encantadora y Tatsuha estaba sentando frente a los cantantes, era una escena que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que Yuki estaba molesto pero que no corre a la mujer por que sería discutir con su amante.

-¿Puedo pasa?-preguntaba Ryuichi desde el marco de la puerta, aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Pasa Ryuichi.-responde Yuki con una falsa sonrisa, aquellos dos manejaban una situación, que se asemejaba a la Guerra Fría, entre los Estados Unidos y Rusia, donde no hay agresiones a cada momento, pero cuando alguno de los dos decidiera atacar realmente sería una guerra a muerte, las palabras que continuación diría estaban llenas de sarcasmo.-Tenemos ya un cuarto preparado para ti, en cualquier momento te puedes mudar.

-Es una pena que tenga que rechazar ese ofrecimiento, pero tenemos una gira de tres años que se realizara por Europa y solamente regresaremos a Japón un par de veces.-le responde sonriendo y tomando su lugar sentando aun lado de Tatsuha, dándole un par de besos en sus mejillas.-¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme

Aquellas palabras helaron la piel del pelirosa, estaba acostumbrado a hacer giras largas donde apenas regresaba a su casa, pero esta vez era vivir en otro continente. Era algo que no se encontraba entre sus planes, no en esos momentos. Siente la mirada de Sakuma sobre él y comienza entender de que se trata esto, Sakuma solamente lo quiere para él, y esta era la jugada perfecta, alejarlo completamente de Yuki. El escritor lo mira con reproche por no haber mencionado de aquella gira que haría, el problema es que ni si quiera él sabía que la haría


End file.
